


Drape Me in Your Warmth

by vernonsgf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: "They cuddle up together on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate and bowls of popcorn forgotten on the table in front of them. Hansol has wrapped himself around Seungcheol’s body, his arms around Seungcheol’s waist and his legs sitting in Seungcheol’s lap, but Seungcheol doesn’t mind. He just rests a hand on Hansol’s leg, massaging his calf muscles and allowing the younger to nuzzle further into his neck."
One day, Seungcheol will put a ring on Hansol's finger, but not today. Today, he's perfectly happy just kissing Hansol soft and sweet.





	

It’s a Friday night. Seungcheol is perched on the counter in his underwear and nothing else. He’s sipping on a mug of hot chocolate, his boyfriend’s favourite and specialty. Surprisingly, Hansol is running around the kitchen in an almost equal state of undress, melting butter and popping popcorn. Neither of them have the greatest cooking skills, but then again, popcorn machines are pretty straightforward.

The popcorn machine is loud, preventing any conversation from being had. Seungcheol doesn’t mind, he finds that he quite enjoys watching his boyfriend prance around their kitchen without a shirt on. He sticks a leg out as Hansol walks by, blocking his way to the sink. Seungcheol is grinning at him when he turns, a cheeky grin that Hansol knows has a deeper meaning. He changes his course, instead pressing himself into the space between Seungcheol’s thighs.

“What?” Hansol asks, smiling up at Seungcheol.

“Nothing. You just looked pretty and I wanted to admire you closer.” He says. Hansol rolls his eyes.

“You can admire me all you want while we’re watching the movie, just let me put this bowl in the dishwasher at least.” Hansol says.

Seungcheol pouts and he lets Hansol go, but only after receiving a chaste peck on the lips, the sweet taste of Hansol lingering in his mouth.

They cuddle up together on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate and bowls of popcorn forgotten on the table in front of them. Hansol has wrapped himself around Seungcheol’s body, his arms around Seungcheol’s waist and his legs sitting in Seungcheol’s lap, but Seungcheol doesn’t mind. He just rests a hand on Hansol’s leg, massaging his calf muscles and allowing the younger to nuzzle further into his neck.

It’s when Hansol’s lips start moving so obviously against his neck, suckling and nipping at his skin, that it becomes a distraction.

“If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to watch this movie and I was the one who was supposed to admire you.” Seungcheol mutters. He tugs his lip into his mouth, biting back the inappropriate sounds that threaten to escape from him.

“You’re barely wearing any clothes, let me relish in this moment.” Hansol mutters, the vibrations of words being spoken against the sensitive skin of Seungcheol’s neck sending shivers down his spine.

Hansol continues his mindless task of sucking bruises onto Seungcheol’s neck, his lips making their way upwards until he’s mouthing at Seungcheol’s jawline. His hand has left it’s restful place of clutching onto Seungcheol’s torso, now cupping the side of Seungcheol’s face that he can’t reach without dragging himself directly on top of the other. He presses kisses to whatever skin he can get his lips on, just barely grazing the corners of Seungcheol’s mouth.

“Stop that.” Seungcheol says. He squeezes Hansol’s leg.

Hansol giggles, his nose pressed to Seungcheol’s cheek. He uses the hand that he has on Seungcheol’s cheek to his advantage, nudging Seungcheol’s head away from the TV.

“Pay attention to me.” Hansol murmurs, half lidded eyes that stare into Seungcheol’s and an arm that is now draped over Seungcheol’s shoulders.

Seungcheol smiles, wrapping his arms around Hansol’s waist and pulling his body in closer than it already was. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Hansol’s forehead. A contented sigh leaves Hansol’s lips, but Seungcheol can tell that it’s not enough. He brushes his nose over Hansol’s, his breath ghosting over his lips. He feels Hansol’s whimper more than he hears it, smirking as he leans in and slots their lips together.

They press against each other, lips connecting and reconnecting. Seungcheol cradles the back of Hansol’s head as he moves to lie the younger down on the couch, fitting a leg in between Hansol’s two and caging him in.

“I love you, you know?” Seungcheol says. Hansol is laying under him, lips swollen, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

“Yeah,” Hansol says. His thumb caresses the skin on Seungcheol’s cheek, a feather light touch that almost tickles but not quite.

“And,” Seungcheol starts, running a hand through Hansol’s hair. “I want to be with you for a really, really long time.”

“Yeah,” Hansol chuckles, again. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Seungcheol slides down, resting his cheek on Hansol’s sternum and splaying out overtop of Hansol’s body. Hansol lets out a puff of air as all of Seungcheol’s weight is plopped down on top of him in a little bit of a hasty manner. He laughs, running his hands through Seungcheol’s hair.

“Listen,” Hansol says. Seungcheol grins and buries his face in Hansol’s his chest, already knowing what’s coming. “I love you, but you have to get off. You’re heavy.”

Seungcheol giggles and shakes his head. “You’re so soft and warm and I’m comfy.” He says. Hansol groans, but there’s a smile on his face and he’s staring down at Seungcheol with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

“Well, I guess you can stay for a little bit longer.” He says, his hands never ceasing to rub soothing circles into Seungcheol’s scalp.

Seungcheol is staring at the skin pulled taut over Hansol’s collarbone, and he feels so much temptation to just dig his teeth into the flesh there, mark up Hansol’s chest as much as he pleases, but he settles for ghosting kisses along the base of Hansol’s throat. This is his happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> there was so much cheol/vernon in the check in mv and I can't believe that I'm literally only acting on it now  
> Who Am I


End file.
